


Who Should Take One for the Team?

by BumbleBye



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, could be bumbleby if you squint, oh well, platonic, which sucks cause its 5am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBye/pseuds/BumbleBye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Tumblr Otpisms prompt "Your OTP is in university when they hear a rumour that if someone dies in the class, they don’t have to take finals. They both start thinking who would be best to ‘take one for the team’."</p>
<p>Little short fic that I decided to write about my two favorite huntresses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Should Take One for the Team?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it's pretty short but it's the first fanfic I've finished and posted. Tell me how you like it and any sort of ideas, constructive criticism, etc. is welcomed! Hope you enjoy

Yang yawned as she rubbed her tired eyes. “Blake,” she mumbled, “I don't want to do this anymore.” Finals were coming up and it has put every huntsman and huntress in a constant state of worry. Ruby went over to help Jaune study, and Weiss hasn't come out of the library. The two other huntresses decided to study in the comforts of their dorm.

  
“Well yang, we have finals coming in about a week. We haven't even touched Oobleck's books yet.” The blonde groaned and pushed her face into her pillow.

  
“Blaaaaake pleeease,” Blake had forced her friend to stay in and study earlier in the day, instead of going to meet with friends. “We've been doing this for hours. Let's at least take a break?”

  
Yang’s face broke out into a pout and stared directly into Blake’s eyes. Blake felt the blonde’s stare and finally decided to look up from her book to gaze back.

  
“No.”

  
Yang groaned once more, louder and longer than her last one, and picked back up her laptop.

 

 

After a half hour, Yang decided to search ways to get out of finals. Surprised, she decided to share her findings with her teammate. “Hey, did you know if someone dies in the class, we won't have to take finals.” she watched as her friend smirks at the information.

  
“Don’t you have things you need to study?” her yellow eyes looking up from her book.

  
“Yeah, yeah, books and stuff, but look!” yang crosses across the room with her laptop and throws herself in Blake's bunk. “‘If one were to pass away before testing the rest of the class will be excused from said test.’ You know what that means?” Yang radiated with excitement that made Blake finally break out into a full grin.

  
“Yang Xiao Long are you planning murder?” she said with humor in her voice. Yang pulls herself off Blake's bed and set down her laptop on hers. Yang twirled back around to face back at her friend.

  
“All we gotta do is have someone take one for the team. And if there are no takers, then yes, I will be planning murder.” As the two girls broke out laughing, Ruby and Weiss came through the door, ending their discussion.

 

___________________________The Next Day________________________________

The whole class sat disinterested during one of Professor Port's long and vain stories. Jaune kept falling asleep with Pyrrha nudging awake every five minutes. Ruby started doodling Grimm in her notebook, even Weiss wasn't paying attention. Yang was drawing her emblem when she remembered her conversation with Blake last night. Smiling to herself, she flipped to a new page and wrote down a message and slid it to friend beside her.

  
**I think Jaune should take one for the team.** The fauna’s face first scrunched into confusion, then snorted softly in remembrance. She grabbed her pen and scribbled back a message.

  
_I think it should be Wiess._ Yang glanced up to check if Port was still droning on about his achievements, then wrote back a response.

  
**That won't work her family is rich af.**

  
_Jaune has seven siblings he’ll be noticed if he’s dead._

  
**You don’t think Weiss won't be noticed???** Blake smiled at her question and decided to write one herself.

  
_Now, are we talking about murder or suicide?_

  
**Hopefully the latter. Manslaughter doesn’t look good on a resume.** Blake covered her mouth as a laugh almost broke through. Yang, however, had to put her head down to stop herself from laughing loud from Blake’s reaction.

  
_You’re terrible._

  
**You know you love it ;)** That had caused Blake to make an audible noise, one that had attracted the attention of the Professor.

  
“Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long!” The two girls were stunned as Port’s voice rang through the room. “You two will not survive out there in the real world if you don't pay attention!” The girls mumbled “we’re sorry” to him, trying to keep a straight face during the confrontation. He muttered something and turned around and picked back where he left off. After a few minutes, the girls eyes meet and Yang slid over her notebook.

  
**Who should take one for the team?**


End file.
